1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a battery pack using the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector device finally sealed with a mold resin, a method of manufacturing such a connector device, and a battery pack applying such a connector device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, for example, in order to connect a battery pack of a mobile phone to a body of the phone, a connector device is used in the battery pack. The connector device includes a prescribed circuit board and a connector body fixed to the circuit board. The connector device is integrated with a battery pack body. When a terminal of the phone body is inserted into the connector body, electric power in the battery pack is supplied to the mobile phone. As an example of such a connector device, there is a connector device sealed integrally with a battery pack body with a mold resin.
A method of manufacturing a connector device of this type will be described. Firstly, as shown in FIG. 28, a board 121 having a plurality of regions 121a each punched out into a prescribed shape and supposed to serve as a circuit board is prepared. A prescribed circuit pattern 122 is formed on each of the plurality of regions 121a. Circuit pattern 122 includes a land 123 to which a connector body is connected. A solder paste 124 is applied on circuit pattern 122. Subsequently, a prescribed electronic component 125 is placed based on circuit pattern 122, with solder paste 124 interposed therebetween.
Next, as shown in FIG. 29, a connector body 102 of the connector device is placed on each region 121a. A housing 103 of connector body 102 has a connection terminal 107 provided therein. Connection terminal 107 comes into contact with corresponding land 123. Housing 103 is also provided with a board end surface facing portion 104 facing an end surface 108a of a board portion of region 121a supposed to serve as a circuit board. When connector body 102 is placed on board 121, connector body 102 is placed on board 121 with board end surface facing portion 104 separated from end surface 108a by a prescribed distance, in consideration of variations in dimensions of board 121, a punched-out shape of board 121, and accuracy of placing connector body 102.
Next, as shown in FIG. 30, board 121 is carried in an inclined manner such that board end surface facing portion 104 is at a higher position, and introduced into a reflow furnace (not shown). Board 121 introduced into the reflow furnace is subjected to heat treatment at a prescribed temperature, and thereby solder paste 124 is melted. As a result, connector body 102 inclined with respect to a horizontal direction slides, board end surface facing portion 104 approaches end surface 108a, and thus connector body 102 is aligned at a prescribed position on board 121 in a manner self aligning with board 121. Subsequently, solder paste 124 is cooled down, and connector body 102 and prescribed electronic component 125 are fixed on board 121.
Next, region 121a supposed to serve as a circuit board is removed from board 121, and thus a connector device 101 including a circuit board 108 and connector body 102 is completed, as shown in FIG. 31. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 32, the completed connector device 101 and a battery pack body 115 are sealed with a mold resin 116.
Thereby, a battery pack 117 in which connector device 101 and battery pack body 115 are integrated by mold resin 116 is completed. A terminal of a phone body (not shown) is inserted into connection terminal 107 of connector body 102 exposed on the surface of battery pack 117, and supplied with electric power. Examples of documents disclosing a battery pack for a mobile phone or the like include Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-069137.
However, conventional connector device 101 has a problem as described below. Connector body 102 is fixed on circuit board 108 with solder (solder paste). Therefore, as shown in FIG. 33, a gap SH of around 0.1 mm, for example, may be generated between a lower portion of connector body 102 and a surface of circuit board 108, due to a thickness of the solder.
Further, there are variations in the accuracy of placing connector body 102 on board 121, the punched-out shape of board 121, the degree of sliding of connector body 102 during the reflow process, or the like. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 34, a gap SV of around 0.05 mm, for example, may be generated between board end surface facing portion 104 of connector body 102 and end surface 108a of circuit board 108.
As a result, as shown in FIGS. 35 and 36, when connector device 101 and battery pack body 115 are sealed with mold resin 116, mold resin 116 may enter into connector body 102 through such gaps (arrows 141, 142), and conduction between connection terminal 107 provided inside connector body 102 and the phone body (not shown) may fail to be established.